Every day millions of people use debit cards, credit cards and other types of devices (collectively referred to herein as “credit cards”) to purchase goods and services. Credit cards usually include a payment account number (“PAN”) that includes the credit cards' 12-19 digit number. The PAN is often embossed into and printed onto the credit card. Most credit cards also include a magnetic strip or RFID circuit that stores data representing the credit card's PAN.
Once a credit card is used to purchase goods, networked devices may store the PAN maintaining security at the networked devices and availability of the information stored thereon is essential to the credit industry, commerce in general, and even modern society as a whole.